ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Doraemon: Noby's Hypnotic Story/Transcript part 3
The Principal's Office....Again (At the Principal's office, Noby is sitting, looking sad while the Principal yells at him in rage.) '''Principal:''' Not only have you locked me in the janitor's closet and tricked some of the teachers into taking vacations, you also BROUGHT AN SCHOOL FAIR AT THE SCHOOL AND IT GOT DESTROYED!!! '''Noby:''' I'm sorry. I was just trying trying to stop Big G from breaking stuff. It wasn't my fault, it was- '''Principal:''' You were just what? TRYING TO CAUSE A BIG DISASTER! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A CRAZY TROUBLEMAKER!!! (Noby shakes his head No.) '''Principal: '''I told you i would get you one day....and this day is....today. '''Noby:''' Are you gonna tell my parents? '''Principal:''' No! Your teacher is calling your parents about the incident right away because I have a much more effective punishment ever known. Because i'm gonna have to sent you to the Maximum Security Juvenile Hall! (Noby gasps in horror.) '''Noby:''' What?! '''Principal:''' You see? You won't be able to come to school and ruin everyone's lives anymore! '''Noby:''' (tearfully) Principal, No! You can't do this! I promise i'll never do it again. Please don't tell my mom about this! '''Principal:''' I'm sorry, Noby. It's too late. Enjoy the rest of your life....IN JUVENILE HALL! (Noby sadly walks out of the office. Michelle looks at him, being sad while feeling bad for him.) I'm Home! (Noby is walking across the neighborhood, feeling depressed.) '''Noby:''' What am i gonna do? If my mom finds out about this, she gonna kill me! She's gonna sent me to that stupid juvenile hall. The Punishment '''Tammy:''' Okay, mister. START EXPLAINING RIGHT NOW! AND DON'T TRY TO LIE YOUR WAY OUT OF THIS! '''Noby: '''Well I was just, uh, well, I just used Doraemon's Hypno-beam thingy to hypnotize my teacher when he tried to get me in trouble, then i hypnotized Mr S and the Principal to leave me alone and i brought a school fair here to make people happy. But i didn't do anything wrong- '''Tammy:''' DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG, UH?! Well good job getting yourself expelled for what you did! Just because there's a way to hypnotize your teachers into doing whatever you want them to do, doesn't mean you go and do it. I told the principal that I'll send you to juvenile hall if this keeps up! (Tammy crosses her arms and sighs.) '''Tammy:''' And i thought that someday, you would follow in my footsteps. Obviously, i was wrong. '''Noby:''' No, mom. Please don't say that! I know it's wrong of me to hypnotize people. I'll pay you back for all the damage i caused. '''Tammy:''' I am sorry, Noby. But, the damage is done. '''Noby: '''Oh... I understand... the fact you are a LOSER! (Noby becomes angry) '''Noby:''' That's right! You're nothing but a scary, heartless, selfish jerk who only cares for herself! I think you STINK at being a parent! I would've have a better life if YOU WEREN'T IN MY LIFE and I HATE YOU! (Tammy pauses and becomes extremely furious and walks dramatically) '''Tammy:''' (becoming WAY MORE mad) First, you got yourself expelled... AND NOW YOU WANT TO TALK TRASH?! '''Noby:''' What? No! Actually, (panicking) I WAS KIDDING! You're a great par- '''Tammy:''' You're lying in a attempt to not get in trouble? (angrier) Not this time... '''Noby:''' Oh, crumbs... (She snaps, her eyes turn red and screams so loud that Noby's dad woke up) '''Toby: '''Uh... what? Am I... *shrugs and goes back to sleep* '''Tammy (demonic voice): THAT'S IT!!! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR TRASH-TALKING MOUTHS, YOUR LIES AND ALL THE LAZINESS AT SCHOOL! I'M SENDING YOU STRAIGHT TO JUVENILE HALL IMMEDIATELY!!''' (Noby becomes horrified with "immediately" echoes) '''Noby:''' NO! Please! Have mercy! (Doraemon is watching them in fear and horror.) '''Doraemon:''' (quietly) Oh, Noby. What have you done. '''Tammy (still demonic voice): DON'T MERCY ME! I HATE HAVING MERCY!''' '''Noby:''' (tearfully) Please, Mom. Don't send me to juvenile hall. You can't do this, I'm your son! '''Tammy:''' (growls) Shut up, you trash talking brat. I can do whatever I want... AND I AM NOT YOUR MOTHER ANYMORE! (Upon hearing that his mother hates forgiving, Noby was shocked and sadly packed his stuff with his mad mother watching and forced him to walk in the bus to the juvenile hall. Doraemon watched it, being worried.) Juvenile Hall (While we see a bored Noby sitting in the juvenile hall, playing video games) '''Noby:''' I can't believe it. I used the hypno-wheel, i got tattled by Michelle, i brought a school fair in the school, i got expelled and my mom hates me now. Well, at least i'll be out when i'm 18. '''Old Man:''' Are you nuts? I've been stuck in this stupid jail for 60 years. '''Noby:''' 50 Years?! Oh no. What did you do? '''Old Man:''' Well, i _________. What did you do? '''Noby:''' Well what i did was _____, but then i realised what i did was wrong. Michelle was right, i really am a horrible person. '''Old Man:''' Wow, that's even worse than i did. '''Old Man:''' Well, looks like you're gonna end up like me. Locked up in juvenile hall for the rest of your life. '''Noby:''' You mean i'm gonna be stuck here? Forever?!?! (The old man shook his head yes.) '''Noby:''' Nooooo!!! This is not fair! I don't wanna stay in juvenile hall forever! I hate it here! It's too dark and scary and there's nothing to do but play video games and eat disgusting food! I want Doraemon baaaack!! '''Old Man:''' Sorry, little fella. No one's gonna pick you up....ever. (Doraemon appears in the window.) '''Old Man:''' Expect for that little blue bunny with no ears. '''Noby: '''That's no blue bunny with no ears, That's Doraemon! Saving the World? Yes! We Did It! Just a Imagination